Wasted Years
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: One shot. After Chris Jericho returns to Winnipeg only to be booed by his hometown fans he decides its time for him to change his ways after missing the cheers he once received. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHRIS JERICHO, THAT CHARACTER BELONGS TO CHRIS IRVINE, & THE SONG IS "WASTED YEARS" BY IRON MAIDEN, ONE OF THE GREATEST BANDS OF ALL TIME, ALL I OWN IS CREATIVE LICENCE WAHOO GO CREATIVE LICENCE!!!!!!!!  
  
A little while after Chris first entered, the WWE he was a huge fan favorite. He loved it, he fed off the people but after a while his own greed & his need to win that one big one which always escaped him got the best of him. Soon enough through questionable means Chris won the big one, but lost it soon after, but that taste of the biggest gold in the company was enough to change him. In one night he went from one of the most loved upper mid carders & the internet fans would call him to become a bona-fide main eventer. After loosing the title Chris turned on his fans wanting anything to get the gold back, which would come soon enough with the chance of becoming the first ever undisputed champion. After winning that title Chris changed even more, became even more cruel turning his back on his fans even further, aligning himself up with people who the fans had hated for years, Due to this Chris held onto the undisputed championship longer then anyone else, though he would eventually loose it.   
  
Years since then have passed and Chris is now more full of himself then ever. He looks in a mirror combing his long blonde hair smiling with that cocky grin of his, tonight he was hosting His Highlight Reel with his special guest tonight Co-GM Stone Cold Steve Austin, in other words in his mind though he pretty much had the night off, and not only that but tonight he was back in Winnipeg where his saga began, he would step though that curtain & be the hometown hero, returning after traveling the entire world being one of the best damm wrestlers in the entire world, there was no need to deny it, he knew what he was why try to hide it?  
  
"Two minutes Chris." A stage hand said while walking by.  
  
"Shut up Monkey! Why don't you get back in the truck & make sure you get my good side....then again who am I trying to kid, every one of my sides are good! Im Beautiful!!!" Chris said looking at himself in the mirror one last time before making his way out to the ring.  
  
Just as he predicted The hometown crowd loved him, he was the returning hero, & he loved the fans cheering for him once again, He knew those idiot American fans hated him, & for some reason so did most Canada, sure when he first hit the ring they always cheer for him, but after speaking his mind & saying something that was true about the city he was in, the fans would turn on him, he didn't have to worry about that here in Winnipeg though, he was home.  
  
"IM BACK BAY-BE!!!" Jericho yelled to the approval of his hometown fans. "Now on a serious note, I have a very special guest here in the highlight reel tonight the Co-GM of Raw, not Eric Bischoff unfortunately....Im talking about Stone Cold Steve Austin!" With his name mentioned Austin's, music hit & he was on his way out, getting bigger cheers then Chris had gotten. Austin gets into the ring & goes to each corner still getting louder cheers then Chris had gotten.  
  
"Alright, alright enough of that! Stop that horrible music! What's wrong with you people, you cheer for me, & I cant blame you I mean c'mon look at me, but then seconds later you cheer for this oaf of a man Stone Cold Steve Austin!?! Are you people brain dead!?" Chris yelled scolding his fans, which only got him booed which he also couldn't understand. Why would they boo him, he the hometown hero for god sake!!  
  
"Would you shut up for a minute Jericho!" Austin yelled gaining several cheers from the audience. Jericho was getting infuriated by this turn on him by the fans, enough so that before even giving Austin the chance to talk Jericho attacked him from behind knocking him to the ground & started to stomp on him. Jericho rushed out of the ring, grabbed a steel folding chair & rolled back in where Austin was back on his feet waiting for him, Austin threw a punch which Jericho narrowly avoided & hit Austin in the back with the chair, sending him to the mat. Jericho continued to hit Austin with the chair. The fans at this point were booing beyond belief. Jericho hit Austin with the chair one more time, this time to the face busting him open. Jericho threw the chair down & lifts his arms in triumph. The fans still booed him. Jericho couldn't figure out why though. He was home, this was HIS hometown, HIS fans! How dare they turn on him!   
  
  
  
Jericho looked around at the Audience & saw a sign that someone was holding up saying, "What ever happened to you Jericho?" That sign stopped Jericho in his tracks, What ever happened to me?? He thought? Im the same as he always was, wasn't he? That sent Jerichio thinking. He liked it when the fans cheered him tonight was proof of that, maybe just maybe he had changed, maybe he thought about it the more that sign was right, he had changed, This was him, It was a stranger.  
  
From the coast of gold , across the seven seas  
  
I'm traveling on , far and wide  
  
But now it seems , I'm just a stranger to myself  
  
And all the things I sometimes do , it isn't me but someone else  
  
As Jericho leaves the ring that night he vowed to change, The next time he came back home to Winnipeg he would be the hometown hero. For real this time. Days turned into nights which turned into weeks, into months, All the while Chris was changing again, this time though it was a much more pleasant one, Chris was becoming his old self again, The fans were cheering once again slowly but surely. Jericho loved that but no matter where he was he couldn't help but think about being home again.  
  
I close my eyes and think of home  
  
Another city goes by in the night  
  
Ain't it funny how it is  
  
You never miss it til it's gone away  
  
And my heart is lying there  
  
And will be til my dying day  
  
As more time passed Chris started to regret his actions after winning the World title that first time, all that time that he sent cheating in his matches, deceiving his fans, all that wasted time. But that wasn't to happen anymore, now he would win his matches the good old fashion way, but using the skill & talent that he always had. Times would change again now, everything would be perfect once again.  
  
So understand   
  
Don't waste your time always searching for  
  
Those wasted years  
  
Face up... make your stand  
  
And realize you're living in the golden years  
  
As time kept going Chris still only thought about going home, now he was back, all he had to do was go out to host another fine edition of The Highlight Reel. Ever since he was there last time he could not get the image of that sign out of his mind, the sign that changed his life. He had to admit though now that he wasn't cheating anymore things were getting much harder, it was now him who was on the receiving end of chair shots every week, night after night. The pain was ringing through his body, & without the aid of pain killers which he refused to use since he had already seen to many friends suffer through painful rehab, this was in the long run better despite the never ending pain.  
  
"Two minutes Chris" said a stage hand, the same one that had said this to him the last time he was in Winnipeg.   
  
"Ok thanks a lot." Jericho said, the response showed that he had changed since his last visit.  
  
Jericho went out to the ring the fans were cheering louder then they had ever cheered for him before. Chris got in the ring & spoke into the mic.  
  
"God its good to be home again! I love it here!" Jericho said more excited then he had ever been, now he truly was the hometown hero.  
  
"Ok I know the last time that I was here there were a few problems, but that's all in the pass now, but there is still one thing I would like to do, Stone Cold Steve Austin would you come down here please." Chris said.   
  
Austin's music hit & Steve was on his way to the ring the fans were cheering wildly for him. Jericho expected there would be a lot of cheering, but he didn't expect this much, in fact it sounded like there were more cheers for Austin. But how could that be? Chris had gone back to his old ways of doing anything for his fans, surly in Winnipeg he would get the loudest cheers not Austin. Steve finally got to the ring got on all four posts & stood in the middle of the ring with Chris.  
  
"What do you want?" Austin said bluntly.  
  
"Wow Steve...that was some, that was some reaction you got there that time." Chris said,  
  
"Yeah & what's your point?" Austin said wanting to know why Chris wanted him out there.  
  
"I mean I've heard loud reactions before but that was just amazing. I thought I got a lot of cheers, but that, that was ridiculous....I gotta tell you Steve I don't understand it, Im the hometown hero here not you, You have never done anything for Winnipeg, I put this lousy city on the map!" Chris said, receiving a chorus of boos, Chris didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out but it was true, at least it was in his opinion.  
  
"What are you people booing for you all know its true! Winnipeg was just a festering cess pool of garbage! If not for me this stupid city would of been wiped off the map years ago, & now....now you turn on me & cheer Austin!? What's he ever done for you nothing! You people make me sick!!" Chris said "And as for you Austin...You make me sick!"  
  
Austin had heard enough he was about to punch Jericho but Jericho stopped him.  
  
"I don't think so Austin you cant touch me until I psychically provoke you, & I haven't laid a finger on you, now get out of my ring this is my time Im bring the ratings up on your pathetic show!" Chris said. Austin shook his head & headed out the ring when Jericho grabbed one of the chairs on his highlight reel set & nailed Austin the back of the head with him knocking him out on the first hit. The fans booed him like there was no tomorrow as he pushed Austin out of the ring & to the floor outside with his foot receiving more boos. Jericho rose his arms in the air, not caring what anyone thought of him anymore, if his fans are going to boo him in his own hometown then the hell with them the hell with everyone from now on Jericho was in it for himself & himself only.   
  
Too much time on my hands  
  
I got you on my mind  
  
Can't ease this pain , so easily  
  
When you can't find the words to say it's  
  
Hard to make it through another day  
  
And it just makes me wanna cry and throw  
  
My hands up to the sky  
  
THE END  
  
Well that's that, so what do you think, please review & tell me.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


End file.
